Silver the Merhog
by shrimpeater
Summary: Shadow and the gang are on an uncharted island, inhabited by no one but animals and plants. Till shadow meets Silver the Mer-hog and gets blown away…ShadowXSilver Mature towards the end of the story
1. Chapter 1

Story: Silver the mer-hog

Preview: Shadow and the gang are on an uncharted island, inhabited by no one but animals and plants. Till shadow meets Silver the Mer-hog and gets blown away…ShadowXSilver

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or Silver or Tails or Sonic or Knuckles….so yeah…oh and I don't own the 'Legend of the mermaid' song from mermaid melody. Not mine…

Chapter 1

Shadow sighed. He was leaning on the railing of a boat. He didn't want to, but he was hired. Sonic was across from him, puking his breakfast up. Knuckles hovered over Sonic, making sure he didn't fall. Tails was driving, enjoying the wind.

Shadow grumbled.

"Hey are we there yet?" Knuckles asked Tails, waving his hand at him.

"Almost" Tails called back.

Shadow grumbled, An uncharted island, needed to be explored. Not that Shadow didn't mind exploring it, He didn't want to be near the faker. He sighed again, still looking out. This was going to be easy. He wanted to catch up on an old skill anyway.

"We're here" Tails called, landing the boat on Shore. The island was like a jungle and everyone was eager to get off. Especially Sonic. He jumped off and kissed the sand.

"Gross" Shadow sneered at Sonic as he walked down the ramp that Knuckles put down. Shadow was carrying a brown bag on his shoulder.

"Shadow, would you help me with the tents?" Tails called as Shadow was halfway down.

"Sure" Shadow opened his arms and Tails and Knuckles threw the poles for the tents to Shadow.

This went on for about an hour. Tails had tables, food and an unlimited amount of Fire starters. Shadow was happy for the last one. They found a clearing on a plain in the jungle and set up camp. That took a few more hours. By the time they were done, the sun was going down.

Shadow decided to go look around before it got to dark. He traveled with his bag over his shoulder and his shoes of awesomeness. He wandered till he got to a small isolated beach. The sun was still going down as he set up a fire. Once he got the fire started, he grabbed some meat from his bag and stuck it on a stick and began cooking it.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta" A voice sang out.

Shadow's ears perked up, hearing the beautiful voice. It was a young male, Shadow lifted his head and looked behind him. There was a pile of coral and rocks. The voice was emiting from there.

"Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta" It continued to sing.

Shadow jumped up, he had to know what was making that beautiful sound. He followed it to the rocks and peered over them to the coral close to the water.

"Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi"

Shadow looked over the rocks and saw a silver hedgehog. His fur glowed with the orange sun, he was looking out toward the ocean his mouth ajar.

"Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi" the silver hedgehog sang out. His voice was a voice of an angel in Shadow's ears, it made Shadow's cold heart begin to melt in his chest. Shadow was in awe at the creature before him, that he slowly began to get closer.

"Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai" The silver hedgehog sung out, head raised up and closed his eyes. His hands were placed behind him, holding him up as he leaned on his arms.

Shadow had slowly gotten closer to the silver hedgehog and the silver furred one snapped his head around, he didn't continue his song. His face screamed fear of Shadow. But Shadow noticed a blush on the silver one's cheeks. The silver hedgehog jumped up and dived into the ocean past the coral.

"Wait" Shadow called him as the silver hedgehog's head peered up at him from the water, "don't go just yet" Shadow insisted.

The younger hedgehog frowned and turned around, jumping back in.

That's when Shadow saw a fin. The silver furred one had a green scale- fin. Like a fish. Shadow was more intrigued by the underwater hog.

Shadow thought more, "A mer-hog" he mumbled lost in thought as the sun went down.

~Please leave nice comment~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or Silver or Tails or Sonic or Knuckles

Chapter 2: Silver's story

Silver was enjoying his day on the ocean floor. He was looking up at the sun, from the ocean floor, it was different than being on the surface.

He looked around the floor and saw a fish staring at him, he smiled at it and it swam away. Silver enjoyed his life under the ocean. He was appointed by his own mother the guardian of the small island. She loved the island with all her heart and he wanted to continue that love.

He took care of the island, he would swim around the island and keep evil creatures from the sea away.

One day, he saw an unusual creature. It was metal and big, floating on the surface of the water. He didn't understand nor had he ever seen one. He watched it land on shore and four creature's walk off.

One was a blue hedgehog, kissing the sand. The second was a red Enchida, the third was a two tailed golden fox. The last one Silver enjoyed watching. This one was a black hedgehog with red markings.

Silver felt his cheeks burn and his heart pound. He wanted to swim up and say hello. But something stopped him, his chest said no. He must have been shy, he thought.

Silver watched the black hedgehog all day long from the beach's edge. He didn't go past the grass into the jungle.

When Silver Got on shore, his green fin turned into silver furred legs. He stood on his two legs. It had been a while since he came on shore, so he practiced walking, waiting for the dark hedgehog.

As the sun came down, Silver sat down on the rocks close to his home in the coral reef. Silver then heard someone walk up. He looked over the rocks and there was the dark hedgehog with scarlet markings. Silver blushed as he watched the hedgehog gather wood and start a fire, something Silver had never seen before.

Silver sat back behind the rocks and began humming a song his mother used to sing to him. He opened his mouth and began to sing the song.

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta" Silver sang out, as the sun set.

"Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta" Silver continued as he felt the other hedgehog behind the rock.

"Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi" Silver felt the orange sun on his fur, he felt like flying off the rock into the sun.

"Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi" Silver leaned back on his arms, lifting his head up to sing and closing his eyes.

"Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai"

Silver finished his song as The dark hedgehog walked up behind him, he wasn't expecting it. Silver snapped his head around and stared at the dark hedgehog with a blush on his cheeks.

He noticed the dark furred one was blushing a bit as well. Silver became nervous and jumped up and dove into the ocean.

"Wait" The dark one called to him, "Don't go just yet" he called. Silver felt something at the pit of his stomach. He swam up to the surface, his fins getting used to being fins again. Silver peered his head up from the surface of the water and looked at the dark hedgehog who was looking down at him.

Silver frowned, still blushing, Silver felt tears forming in his eyes. He turned away and dove back under, his fin shoving him down.

Silver shook his head and went under the coral reef to his home, he pushed himself up on a soft sponge and laid his head on it. Shutting his eyes, he started to dream of the dark hedgehog and slowly wandered to sleep with a smile on his face.

~leave nice comment~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or Silver or Tails or Sonic or Knuckles

Chapter 3

Shadow ran back to the others, eager to tell them about the mer-hog. As shadow ran up on the clearing, a fire burning and tents set up.

"Guys, your not going to believe this" Shadow said, as he stopped in front on Knuckles, panting. Knuckles was standing there, getting food , Sonic was on the other side of him, food on his plate and Tails was sitting in front of the fire, feeding it.

"What are we not going to believe?" Tails asked him, walking towards Shadow.

"There's a Mer-hog on the island" Shadow explained, "He was a hedgehog with a fin like a fish, green and scaly" he explained.

"I don't get it" Sonic said, brow raised at Shadow.

Shadow mumbled and sat down in front of the fire, taking a black traveling journal out and a pencil, "I'll show you" he said, as he began to sketch what he saw. The first picture was of Silver in the water, his head and shoulders on the surface. The next was his fin as he was jumping into the water again to get away from Shadow.

"See?" he held up the book to Tails.

Tails looked at it, pondering, "Maybe a Mer-hog…" he mumbled, "But we don't know yet… You know have a job on the island" Tails told him, "Find out as much as you can about the Mer-hog…without hurting it…we don't want to hurt any of the creatures on the island"

The other three nodded to Tails.

The next morning, Shadow got up early and ran around the island, sketching animals in a actual sketchbook instead of his traveling journal.

By the time the sun went down, he had a quit a few drawings by this time and went down to the Beach where he had seen the silver Mer-hog.

Shadow walked up and saw the silver hedgehog sitting on the beach, staring out at the sun. He wasn't singing or doing anything. Just sitting with his knees to his head. Shadow carefully walked over to the hedgehog, and touched his shoulder.

The silver hedgehog snapped his head around and sighed in relief at Shadow, "It's you…" he mumbled, his voice was young and he seemed to relax after he knew it was the dark hedgehog.

"I'm Shadow" Shadow began, "I wish to know who you are" He said, sitting next to the silver hedgehog.

"The names Silver" Silver said, looking over at Shadow, "You and your friends are here to look at the island right?"

Shadow nodded, "We won't hurt any of the animals on the island"

"Good" Silver glared at Shadow, "I would hate to have to send the water god on you"

Shadow raised a brow at him, "Water god?"

Silver sighed, "This island is protected by the Water god, he's always watching, and we the Mer-hogs are his children" Silver explained.

Shadow didn't believe in religion so he just shrugged as he felt his stomach growl, Silver looked at him curiously.

"I'm going to make dinner" Shadow got up, "Would you like to join me?" he asked the silver hedgehog.

Silver nodded, "Sure, I've never eaten the food I've seen you cook before…" Silver stood up and bowed, "I would be honered to join you for dinner"

Shadow smiled and walked away to get wood. He came back and he set everything up and started the fire. Silver watching intently, he had never seen Fire before.

"Wow….It's beautiful" Silver said, amazed, he felt the heat on his cheeks so he knew not to go near it.

Shadow began to kabob pieces of meat, vegetables and fruits.

"Why have you and your friends come here?" Silver asked as Shadow sat down next to Silver, waiting for the food to cook.

"Their not my friends" Shadow began, "I'm here because they two tailed fox hired me to come with them, they needed the extra arm" he explained to Silver.

"Oh…" Silver pondered, "You were drawing earlier" Silver said bluntly, "Why?"

"Cause we are supposed to find out about ever creature on the island without hurting them" Shadow continued, "I was hoping you would help me"

Silver looked up at Shadow, who was looking down at him. Shadow had never seen golden eyes like Silver's, they were like a group of stars dancing in the sky. Shadow blushed a bit and looked away, What was he thinking? Why would he think that?

"Um..Shadow?" Silver got his attention, "I'll help you, May I see the drawings?" He held out his hands and sat on his knees.

"um…Sure…" Shadow mumbled and grabbed his sketchbook and handed it to Silver. Silver began to look threw them, enjoying the work.

"Well, These are just the animals here on the land, the one you should be interested in is the ones under water…the one's I live with" Silver told him, "But that's off limits to outsiders"

Shadow raised a brow at Silver, "The water god?"

"No…I said so…" Silver sighed putting down the sketchbook, "For the past few days, a race of underwater creature I call the shark has been disappearing from the ocean's bottom" Silver explained, "I know it's not you or your team because this was before you… But" He frowned looking out at the ocean. The sun had set and all was dark.

"Oh…" Shadow thought, "Well how about we help each other?" Shadow told him.

Silver looked up, confusion on his face, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You help us figure out all the creatures on this island and I'll help you find out what's happening to your sharks" Shadow told him. He figured they would have to hurt the creatures sooner or later, so why not have a native clue them in? and he was curious about the sharks as well. What could cause them to leave like that?

"I will" Silver nodded, excited, "I will do what ever I can" Silver got closer to Shadow, looking threw the sketchbook, "Shall we start?" He asked happily.

Shadow felt a blush coming on, he shook it away and nodded, "Sure"

~leave nice comment~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or Silver or Tails or Sonic or Knuckles

Chapter 4

Shadow awoke to the sun on his face. He sat up, stretching, and looking around. He was on the beach, fire burned out and blanket under him. Silver was asleep next to him, cuddled into a ball, hands near his face and his knees up towards his chest.

Shadow smiled down at the silver hedgehog, he laid down on his stomach and began to pet his head gently, making sure not to wake him. Shadow had taken a liking to Silver, he began to wonder things about Silver. How long has he lived here? Who are his parents? Why is he alone? Shadow then pondered about Silver's relationship life. Had he ever been with anyone? Was he owned by someone? Was he good in bed?

Shadow hit his forehead for thinking that. Why would he wonder that about the young hedgehog. Silver had to at least be fourteen or fifteen. And Shadow was fifty… what an age difference. As Shadow pondered these things in his head, still petting Silver, staring down at the light furred beauty, Silver stirred a bit.

Shadow moved his hand from Silver's head and stared, smiling down at him. They had spent all night working on the creatures of the island, naming them, classifying them and all. Shadow enjoyed spending time with Silver, he wanted to spend more time. Shadow thought that again, Maybe he wants them to be closer friends. A voice in Shadow's head said no…he wanted more…But how much more?

Shadow sat up, trying to think this out. His stomached then growled. He couldn't think on an empty stomach. So he got up and walked into the forest, grabbing some apples and berries.

After Shadow had walked off, Silver sat up, watching Shadow. Silver blushed feverishly, he had never felt this way before. Of course, he had never been in contact with anyone in a while. Silver's heart pranced, they had slept next to each other. They didn't do anything sexually…but it was sleeping next to each other none the less. Silver brought his knees to his face and wrapped his arms around his knees. Silver was happy, Silver had never been this happy in his life.

His happiness was interrupted by Shadow coming back, apples and berries in his arms.

Silver jumped up and helped Shadow, "Good morning Shadow" Silver said happily, helping him put down the fruits.

"Did you sleep well Silver?" Shadow asked, sitting down, in front of the fruit and Silver. Silver sat down in front of Shadow.

"Yep, Did you?" Silver asked, smiling. If Shadow didn't know any better, Silver would have been wagging his tail.

"I guess" Shadow rubbed his neck, picking up an apple and taking a bite, "Sand's rough to sleep on"

"I didn't notice" Silver said, taking a few berries and popping them into his mouth.

"Hm..Do you sleep on the sand often?" Shadow asked Silver, before taking another bite.

"Well there is sand under the water" Silver began, "I sleep under the coral reef, in Sand and rocks. It doesn't bother me too much" Silver told him as he finished off the berries in his hand and grabbing an apple.

Shadow now was impressed, the younger hedgehog was stronger than he looked. "Silver…may I ask you a personal question?" Shadow asked.

"About how I got here right?" Silver laughed and then took a bite of his apple.

"Yes…how did you know?" Shadow asked, taking a few berries and putting them in his mouth.

"I knew that's what the person who first get here say" Silver said, apple in his mouth and then swallowed, "My mother was a mer-hog, my father was a hedgehog" he thought, "They stayed here till I was thirteen and then they left"

"Why did they leave?" Shadow asked, tilting his head over.

"Fish are meant to survive, that's their entire reason for existing" Silver told him, looking up at Shadow, "They left because it was my turn to take care of the island" Silver finished his apple.

Shadow, finished off the berries listening, "Wow…" Shadow didn't know what to say, It was survival of the fittest in the ocean and he guessed that Silver was at the top.

"What happened to you?" Silver asked Shadow, putting his hands on his knees, leaning forward a bit.

Shadow thought a moment, he didn't want to tell Silver. But Silver did seem interested. "I was on a ship…called 'Ark'" Shadow began.

"Ship?" Silver asked, his head cutely tilting to the left, curiousness on his face.

"A space ship" Shadow told him, "The ones that allow access for creatures to live in space" Shadow pointed up to the sky.

Silver buried his brows, thinking, "No way…there's no way..It's space Shadow"

Shadow dropped his eye lids halfway, "Trust me…there's a way…Anyway" Shadow said, closing his eyes getting back to the story, "I was on the ship and people were trying to get rid of me..unfortunatly…I lost my best friend in the process" Shadow dropped his head as he talked.

Silver became sorrow filled and frowned his cute face. "I'm sorry" Silver said, putting both hands on Shadow's shoulders. Shadow looked up at Silver, Silver was sad with Shadow.

Shadow turned his head and looked at the sand, "She's the reason I'm here… She wanted me to protect this world…" Shadow looked at Silver again, "I have to start somewhere"

Silver nodded, letting go of Shadow's shoulders.

"Speaking of Saving" Shadow began, "We should go underwater"

Silver nodded, "But you won't see the sharks…You won't be able to survive"

Shadow raised a brow as Silver got up and walked over to the water, "Coming?" he asked as he stepped into the water, walking backwards, looking at Shadow.

Shadow jumped up and grabbed goggles from his bag and walked in the water behind Silver.

Silver, from the bank, dove in. Shadow followed his pursuit. When Shadow looked around under the water, they were in ten feet of water. Fish swimming by, seaweed and coral everywhere. It was like a dream. Silver swam up to Shadow, Silver's scales were green and his tail swished underneath him.

Shadow had never seen Silver like this before. He was amazed and feeling a blush feeling on his cheeks. He resisted and followed Silver to the other side of the reef.

Shadow took in all he could with his eyes, he watched everything.

A few minutes go by and Shadow swims up to the surface and swims back to Shore. Silver following.

Shadow climbed on shore, taking off his goggles. Shadow reached into his bag and grabbed his sketch book and sat on the bank as Silver was still in the water, his fin was barely covered and he was lying on his stomach.

"Ready?" Shadow asked Silver, who put his head in his palms and nodded happily.

Shadow began to draw every fish he could remember and the last picture was Silver, in the water at that moment. Silver never knew.

~leave nice comment~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own shadow or Silver or Tails or Sonic or Knuckles

Chapter 5

Shadow was walking through the jungle part of the island to get back to camp. He was dragging Silver along with him. His bag over his shoulder and Silver's arm in one hand, dragging him.

"Why do I have to come with you?" Silver asked again, Shadow just ignored him.

Silver frowned as they got to the camp sight. Tails was the only one standing there, reading books on types of plants.

"Tails" Shadow walked up to him, "I have all the animals and a few of the underwater creatures all right here" He held up his sketchbook, "And You have to thank this one for it" he brought Silver closer to Tails.

Tails took the sketchbook and thumbed threw it, taking it all in. "This is amazing Shadow…who is this that's helped us?" Tails held out his hand to Silver, "I'm Tails"

Silver shivered and hid behind Shadow. "His name is Silver" Shadow told him as Sonic came out of the bushes, "He's been helping me work on this since last night"

"Is this…." Tails began, "Is he the mer-hog you found the first day?" He asked.

"Yes" Shadow told them, "Protector of the island" He pulled Silver back out, holding his left hand, "they won't hurt you or the island"

Knuckles walked over to Tails, looking as Silver, "Wow… We didn't think anyone lived on the island" Knuckles said bluntly.

Sonic stayed in the bushes, he was watching them.

"Well…." Silver mumbled, "I've lived here all my life…I know everything about the island. If you have any more questions please, don't hesitate to ask" Silver smiled as he spoke.

Shadow smiled, Silver was finally opening up to them. "there's also something that I promised to do for Silver since he helped us"

"What's that?" Tails asked as Knuckles began to ask questions about the plants to Silver.

"It seems that a race under the water Silver calls sharks have been disappearing as of late. Before we got here but still late" Shadow told him.

"You want to help him find out what happened, but you can't go underwater right?" Tails smirked, asking.

"I'm guessing you already thought of this" Shadow sighed.

That's when Sonic walked out of the bushes and came towards Knuckles and Silver, "Welcome" he told Silver happily. "I'm Sonic" he held out his hand to Silver it's great to meet you. Knuckles looked away as Sonic pulled Silver towards him so he could whisper in Silver's ear.

"If you plan on stealing Shadow away from me…you'll be put in you're place, Shadow's mine" Sonic whispered evilly into his ear.

Silver pulled away, talking a gulp and then smiling, "Nice to meet you too, Sonic" he then turned away and looked at Shadow.

Shadow signaled him over. Silver walked over, "Yes?" he asked Shadow, putting his hands behind his back.

Shadow smiled, "Tails offered to help us find the Sharks…He's got a device that'll help me breath under water" He told Silver.

Silver smiled and tears almost became apparent, he jumped over to Tails and took his hands, "Thank you soooo much, You have my gratitude"

Tails smiled and nodded, "Not a problem, We'll be over at the beach in an hour or so" He turned to Shadow, "Go ahead with Silver, try to get used to the water"

Shadow nodded and grabbed Silver's hand and dragged him away, Silver telling them Bye as he was dragged.

~Leave nice comment~

Shrimpy: I'm sooooo sorry this took soooooo long!!!! I had writers block what felt like almost forever. But I'm back now. Enjoy!!!!! Now we have a main square off between Silver and Sonic. We know who's gonna win….right?


End file.
